impracticaljokersfandomcom-20200213-history
Brian "Q" Quinn
Brian Michael "Q" Quinn ' (born March 14th 1976) is a member of the New York troupe called The Tenderloins and is the oldest of the characters of 'Impractical Jokers '''with his three friends. Personal Life Q is a former firefighter, having served with the FDNY for eight years. At one point, Q suffered from serious encephalitis and meningitis. Filming was delayed at least a week, and Q was allowed to skip at least one challenge due to health issues. Q is in no relationship at the moment and is more private about his personal life than his compatriots. He has dated a makeup artist for the show in the past who was his fiancée that left him for a police officer. Trivia *Q suffers from arachnophobia (a fear of spiders), which was used against him in one of his punishments. *He and Murr have lost teeth while filming, both were caught on camera and used in the show. He and Murr each have one fake tooth because of it. Murr's issue, meanwhile, escalated into a punishment. *His favorite author is Hunter S. Thompson. *Brian was the first Joker to lose his virginity. While her identity has not been revealed, he met her on vacation with his parents and she is currently in prison. *As of August 2017, Q has had the second least amount of punishments at 36. However, Q has also done the least challenges out of all the Jokers, due in part to his health problems. *While taking a trip to Germany in 2009, Q was arrested for disorderly conduct and a Police officer punched him in the face, knocking his tooth out. Q was escorted back to America by German police and was bailed out by the other guys. *Q will not eat peanut butter and sushi. The latter fact was used to make him automatically lose a challenge at a sushi bar. *He is an avid car enthusiast, and owns 8 different cars. He likes to drive a stick shift. *Q has a cat named Benjamin that he absolutely adores. *Q boasted about his love for Taylor Swift's 1989, noting it was one of his favourite albums of the year. He also revealed the best live show he'd seen in a long time was Bruno Mars (which Joe seconded). *In Season Five, Q had his head shaved as a punishment and his hair was turned into a wig which the other Jokers made Murr wear for the rest of the season, though it began to wear out midway in. *Q suffered two broken ribs when he fell off an ATV and was left wincing in pain when he laughed at Sal's punishment in "Swim Shady". *On the special road show episodes where the Jokers hold challenges in unique locations, Q has often suffered the most physical punishments. Punishments for Q Season One *Who Arted -''' Q has to show and explain art that the other jokers made to a crowd of people *'What Did I Eat? - '''Q is forced into smelling people's breath, but this punishment isn't over until he can accurately guess what they ate *'Pick a Loser - ' Q has to pick his nose and it will be shown to a whole baseball stadium *'Supercuts - technically a tie where the Jokers had to give each other funny haircuts Season Two *Birds and the Bees - Q is forced into explaining the birds and the bees to his parents *Out of Fashion - Q has to pretend he is a fashion designer and he has to show off his fashion masterpieces that have been made by the other Jokers *Joker vs. Joker - Sal and Q had to shoot basketball and whenever they missed they were hit in the leg with a bat *Film Fail - Q has to show clips from his new movie to a group of people in a theater *Everything's Just Rosie -''' Q shows a group of people his clone that is played by guest star Rosie O'Donnell *'All the Wrong Moves - '''Q shows off his break-dancing skills to a baseball stadium full of people. The only problem is Q has no break-dancing skills *'Trouble Shoot - Q has to wear a cast and record all the things the Jokers tell him to do on camera Season Three *Scarytales - Q reads his new children's book to a group of kids and you guessed right the other Jokers wrote it for him *Bigger in Texas - Q finds himself tied up and being dragged by a horse through a rodeo *Make Womb For Daddy - While teaching a class of childbirth to a room of pregnant women a nurse attaches Q to a device that simulates 8 stages of labor *The Lost Boy - Q dresses up as Peter Pan thinking while he is joining a musical but is actually in a wrestling match against Tommy Dreamer *The Permanent Punishment - Along with Sal and Murr they get tattooed. Q's tattoo was a cat that says: "38. Lives alone and has 3 cats" *Just Say No - Punishment: Q was told to go to a baseball stadium and just say "no" although Q didn't yet know what he had to say no to. He had to stand in the middle of the field while a beautiful woman came across the field and asked him to marry her in front of the whole crowd. Although they never met, she was in on the prank, saying they were together for 7 years and she didn't want to spend another day not being his wife. As he was told, he said "no" when the woman asked him "Will you marry me?" The crowd got angry with him and the woman told him that her parents were there to see the proposal so he should be serious with his answer. He still had to say no, so he did, causing the crowd to boo and the woman to run away crying. Season Four *Welcome to Miami - ' In Miami, Q poses to be an alligator expert thinking he's going to give a presentation to a crowd but the jokers actually put his backpack on the crocodile but it turned out it wasn't his Joe was hiding it the entire time. *'Wrong Playwright - ' Q poses as a playwright giving workshop lessons to young actors having them act out scenes based on real-life events of Qs at the end Q presents synopses for new plays that he is supposedly in the process of writing. *'Car Sick -''' The other jokers planned to make a massive mess in his Jeep. Q had to eat a fancy three-course meal in the backseat while a stunt driver hired by the others took him around an obstacle course. The first two courses, Q spills his soup, margarita, and tacos all over the interior as the racer makes several sharp turns and hits speed bumps. After Sloppy Joe gets in for the third course, the ride is over afterward. Gallery Images_(16).jpg|Q with a "cat" Image-3.png|Q's tooth falls out during his turn in the challenge Disaster Dates. Haircut.jpg|Q with new haircut Waterproof_bread.png|Q with water proof bread Images_(14).jpg|Q and a puppy]] Images_(15).jpg|Q kissing Sal's sister Q_standing.jpg|Q Impractical jokers 2.jpg|Q's turn in the challenge Con Artists in the episode Sweat the Small Things continues after a commercial break. Bh.jpg|Q's crew J.jpg|Q's crew Maxresdefault.jpg|Q 32.jpg|Tis confusion! Q.jpg|Q's twin Images.jpg|Brian Quinn Marriagepropose.jpg|Q's pitcher's mound marriage proposal punishment in Just Say No. Chillingwithq.jpg|Q with Benjamin Cat. Brian-quinn-1.jpg MV5BMjA0Nzk3MjMyMF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwOTkxNjA2Nw@@. V1 SY1000 SX750 AL .jpg Image-1558796951.jpeg|Q's artist punishment in Dover And Out Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Jokers Category:Tenderloins Members Category:The Tenderloins